Zing Zing Zingbah
Zing Zing Zingbah is the orange Boohbah. Zing Zing Zingbah *'Colour': Orange *'Actor': Cal Jaggers Biography Zing Zing Zingbah is the quickest of the group, and is capable of moving faster than his peers, which sometimes leads to him losing his balance. Despite this, he can perform many dances greatly, and like the others, he can listen to the children well. Appearance Zing Zing Zingbah is tangerine with an orange strip of fur at the back of his stomach and brown eyes. However, despite being considered orange, the yellowish tint of most of his fur makes him appear a bright golden yellow at points. Actors * Cal Jaggers (Costume Maker) * Tim Vine (Sound Designer) Merchandise * Hasbro (Dance Along, Silly Sounds, Peek-a-Boohbah, jumbo pillow, Zippity, action figure, and Play-Doh figure) * Golden Bear Toys (Lights and Sounds, medium plush, Peek-a-Boohbah, and Dancing) * TWF (all of the above, authentic deluxe plush, assorted plush, remote-controlled flying, 7" figure, and sound figure) Gallery Snapshot 4 (24-02-2018 5-57 PM).png|Zing Zing Zingbah waking up in his pod Snapshot 2 (17-04-2018 3-40 PM).png|Zing Zing Zingbah sneaking up on Zumbah and Jingbah Zing Zing Zingbah is sleeping in his pod.jpeg|Zing Zing Zingbah sleeping Renders Zingbah_render.png|Standing up Zingbah_flying.png|Flying to the right Zingbah_fly.png|Flying toward the left Zing Zing Zingbah.jpeg|Flying to the right with his limbs spread out Category:Boohbah Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Twist With The Boohbahs Category:Quick Boohbah Action Category:Moving Arms Side to Side Category:Stretch And Sway Category:Tone Up Your Tum And Bum Category:Hop To It With Some Boohbah Skips Category:Wide Walks Category:Episodes with Zing Zing Zingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with France Category:Teletubbies: Colors Category:Boohbah: Colored Bricks Category:Boohbah: Collecting Mail Category:Boohbah: Ice Cream Cone Category:Flower Gun Category:Grandpappa & The Car Category:Boohbah: The Big Switch Category:Boohbah: Umbrella Category:Boohbah: Big Windows [[Category:Big Episodes]] Category:Boohbah: The Wonderful Wobbly Dance Category:Boohbah: Banana Split Category:Boohbah: Cushions Category:Teletubbies: Rumble Tumble Fun Category:Boohbah: Cracker Category:Boohbah: Hot Dog Category:Wobbling Category:Make A Chain Like A Train Category:Boohbahs Category:Episodes with the UK Category:Episodes with Namibia Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Episodes with India Category:Episodes with China Category:Episodes with Russia Category:Stacked Cushion Category:Whirly weaving one another Category:Ball Episodes Category:Music Episodes Category:Hiding in a line Category:Episodes with Germany Category:Fly Away And Back Category:Boohbah: Bouncers [[Category:Ing Episodes]] Category:Bouncing Category:Boohbah: Grandmamma Category:Fido the Dog Meat Bones Category:Boohbah: Screener Tape Category:Fly, lie down, fly backwards Category:Mr Man's Umbrella Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Mr Man's Bricks Category:Episodes with Auntie Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Grandpappa's Ball Category:Episodes with both Auntie & Mr Man Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady & Auntie Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Boohbah: Falling Oranges Category:Grandpappa's Car Category:Cushion Episodes Category:Africa Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Mrs Lady Category:Spin around and around and around Category:Off The Couch And On Your Feet [[Category:The Episodes]] Category:Boohbah: Parping Horn Category:Dance Together and Apart Category:Europe Category:Boohbah: Eiland Category:Auntie's Necklace Category:Be Ready For Lots Of Bouncing Category:Boy boohbahs Category:Lift your feet to the beat Category:Grandmamma's Mail Category:Asia Category:Episodes with Japan Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Boohbah: Necklace Category:Boohbah: Sailing Boat Category:Episodes with Jamaica Category:Episodes with Australia Category:Wiggle Your Bum Category:Episodes with Auntie, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa & Auntie Category:Picture Episodes Category:Boohbah: Crossroads [[Category:Jumper Episodes]] Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Up and Down Category:Episodes with Grandmamma, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Auntie & Little Dog Fido Category:Boohbah: Bubbles Category:The Storypeople and the Camera Category:Boohbah: Fairy Tales Category:South Africa & France (Every Episode) [[Category:Hat Episodes]]